


Ошибка

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда то, что отражается в зеркале, опаснее того, что из него приходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Honest Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162618) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



[i.]

Им случалось видеть много странного и невероятного. Может быть, Новая Англия была одним из таких мест, а может, и нет. Воздух здесь звенел от соли и магии — глубоко скрытой, растворенной в океанских водах, текущей подземными реками. Ледяной ветер дул с океана и холодил предчувствием беды.

В Новой Англии вода сверкала, как осколки, заставляя щуриться, небо было пронзительно-голубым, а воздух таким холодным, что каждый вздох камнем застревал в груди. 

Белые домики, одинаковые дощатые коробки — никаких глупостей в краю соли и магии. Зачарованная земля, окруженная горами и лесами.

Им случалось видеть много странного и невероятного. Новая Англия, где морской бриз развевал флаги на каждом крыльце, не могла быть одним из таких мест. Или могла — иначе как земля, насквозь пропитанная солью, рождала призраков и ведьм, заклинания, горящие словно маяки в ночи, и неспокойные кладбища?

 

[ii.]

Ванная была зеленой. В природе такой цвет не встречался, а если бы встречался, вряд ли это значило что-то хорошее. «Вот так и выглядит _неестественность_ », — подумал Дин. Он не помнил, сколько ему пришлось выпить. 

В зеркале он увидел себя. Он тяжело опирался на раковину, то ли бежевую, то ли просто давно не чищенную. У него на костяшках было что-то красное, пальцы намертво заломили фарфоровый край, но он не помнил, что случилось перед этим. 

Они пробыли здесь всего один день, но уже запомнили, что нужно сначала пустить воду, а потом уже подставлять под нее руки — из крана сначала шла чистая вода, потом ржавая, потом снова чистая. 

Дин не помнил, сколько выпил. Должно быть, не так уж мало, потому что он оставил воду открытой и не слышал, как на пороге ванной появился Сэм. 

— Эй. 

Он снова посмотрел в зеркало. Последние три порции виски явно были лишними. В глазах плыло, и ему не удавалось разглядеть ничего, кроме Сэма. Собственного отражения он не видел, вся серебряная поверхность была занята Сэмом, хотя он стоял не слишком близко. 

— Что, Сэм? 

— Дин, ты скоро выйдешь? 

— А что? 

— Надо отлить. 

— Как будто раньше тебя это останавливало, Сэмми.

Сэм позади него и Сэм в зеркале выдохнули сквозь зубы. Оба Сэма скрестили руки на груди и оперлись о косяк. Сэм в зеркале вел себя так же, как настоящий Сэм. Странно.

Дин плеснул себе в лицо водой, такой холодной, словно водопроводные трубы уходили прямиком на дно океана. 

Повернувшись, чтобы выйти, Дин поскользнулся на разлитой воде и чуть не грянулся головой о край раковины, но Сэм поймал его за локти.

И он не помнил, сколько выпил и почему в тот момент это казалось хорошей идеей. Не помнил, почему у Сэма такой вид и что означают тени у него под глазами. 

Он повел плечами, стряхивая с себя руки брата. Сколько пришлось выпить Сэму, он тоже не знал, хотя, наверное, должен был. Сэм — его младший брат. Он должен следить за такими вещами. Но Дин не стал спрашивать. Сэм кивнул ему, вошел в неестественно зеленую ванную и закрыл дверь, отрезав падавший из нее свет. 

 

[iii.]

Дину снился сон. Свет мерцал и двигался, как будто он смотрел из-под воды, хотя на самом деле он стоял на обочине дороги. Над головой клубились облака, а посреди поля в столбе призрачного подводного света стояло зеркало. 

Там был Сэм, его младший брат, и еще был Сэм в зеркале. В следующее мгновение Дин закричал от ярости и ужаса, потому что рама зеркала непристойно растянулась, выворачиваясь, Сэм из зеркала шагнул вперед и одним взмахом перерезал горло его младшему брату. 

Потом он улыбнулся Дину, вытер нож о джинсы и швырнул его в зеркало, расколов стекло вдоль пополам. А потом сел в машину на переднее сиденье. 

На зеркале была кровь, и другой Сэм наклонился к Дину и выдохнул. Его дыхание пахло металлом. 

Свет начал отдаляться и гаснуть, как будто Дин тонул. 

 

[iv.]

Они ехали мимо кладбища. Кованую чугунную ограду оплетали вьющиеся растения. Дин вдруг заметил, что Сэм сидит, задержав дыхание. 

— Ты же знаешь, что это не действует, — сказал он, поворачивая за угол. 

Сэм шумно выдохнул, закашлялся и ответил:

— Я знаю. Ну а вдруг. 

— Это просто суеверие, Сэмми. 

Он не спросил, сколько раз за прошедшие годы Сэм задерживал дыхание, проезжая мимо кладбищ. Особенно если они постоянно туда ходили. 

— А если зайти на кладбище, тогда что? 

Сэм перебирал какие-то бумаги, волосы падали ему на глаза. 

— Что? — спросил он. 

— Тоже надо задерживать дыхание? Получается, заходить на кладбище опаснее, чем просто ехать мимо, — сказал Дин и начал тормозить на красный свет. 

Сэм хмыкнул.

— Может, там другая земля?

— Освященная земля и неосвященная, ты об этом?

— Да, — Сэм вытянул руки, поддергивая манжеты в рукавах пиджака. — Может, мертвым так проще двигаться. На неосвященной земле. 

Дин посмотрел на красный сигнал светофора и на плывущие облака. 

— Они и так двигаются при любой возможности.

— И зачем тогда мы все время копаем могилы. Может, хватит? 

Дин промолчал, потому что Сэм и так знал ответ. Они всегда будут копать могилы. Даже здесь, где мертвые никак не могут улечься в землю. 

Он думал об этом всю дорогу до морга. Коронер показал им тело девочки-подростка с накрашенными мятно-зеленым лаком ногтями на ногах и вскрытой грудной клеткой, в которой не было сердца. 

Должно быть, у нее изо рта шла кровь, но сейчас на столе у коронера она лежала чистая, синевато-белая. 

Ее сердце так и не нашли. Но остались гости с вечеринки — шесть юных девушек в заляпанных кровью пижамах, которым предстояло увидеть множество кошмарных снов, и еще осталась вдова, которая через два дня сняла с пальца обручальное кольцо, и мать, живущая от успокоительного до успокоительного. 

Третье тело. Третье сердце. 

Когда коронер отлучился на минутку, Дин наклонился к Сэму и сказал:

— Получается, здесь тоже нельзя дышать. 

Сэм грустно посмотрел на него. Дин никогда этого не понимал, просто знал, что иногда Сэм по какой-то непостижимой причине вдруг будто гаснет.

— Вряд ли я смогу здесь вдохнуть ее дух. 

— Чем это место отличается от кладбища? — спросил Дин. 

Сэм сказал:

— Ее сердце не нашли.

Дин не понял, что это значит, но не стал переспрашивать. 

По дороге обратно к мотелю они снова проехали мимо кладбища. На этот раз Сэм не задерживал дыхание. 

 

[v.]

В закусочной Сэм по-прежнему о чем-то думал, глядя вдаль над плечом Дина. 

И хорошо. Это означало, что Дин может спокойно выпить свой кофе, хотя кофе был отвратительный. Должно быть, официантка налила сначала чашку для Сэма, а Дину достались остатки, черная гуща со дна. Сэм все так же думал о чем-то, а Дин думал, что потом они поедут в Новый Орлеан, на юг, где ночи темнее и где он сможет выпить настоящего кофе, горького и терпкого, какого не найдешь на севере. 

Достаточно горького, чтобы забыть холод и резкий привкус здешнего воздуха. 

— Ей вскрыли грудную клетку, Дин, — сказал Сэм. Он крутил в руках вилку, жидкий солнечный свет отражался от металла, и в руках у Сэма загорался и гас белый блик. 

— Да, Дуги Хаузер (*), я заметил. 

— Разрез слишком чистый. Я не думаю, что это вервольф. Даже если сердца не нашли.

Вот о чем Сэм так напряженно думал. Вот что крутилось у него в голове так же, как он сам крутил в руках вилку.

Дина нельзя было назвать равнодушным и бессердечным, и не то чтобы ему совершенно безразличны были чужие страдания, потому что, видит бог, о том, что такое страдание, Винчестеры знали не понаслышке. Но он всегда иначе относился к тем ужасам, с которыми им приходилось сталкиваться, к лужам крови и уродливо застывшим телам.

Сэм воспринимал каждый такой случай, каждую охоту и каждый крик о помощи в ночи слишком близко к сердцу. Слишком глубоко. 

Вилка снова повернулась. Сэм вздохнул.

— Теперь надо поговорить с семьей, так? — сказал Дин, и Сэм кивнул, отодвигая тарелку. 

Дин хотел сказать, что они все выяснят, все исправят, потому что они не из тех, кто бросает дело на полпути, особенно когда люди продолжают гибнуть.

Но он знал Сэма, и знал, что слова не нужны. Упрямец, каких свет не видывал, его брат никогда не сдавался. Никогда никого и ничего не бросал. 

Хотя иногда Дин думал, что он — исключение из этого правила. 

Посмотрев в окно, он заметил, что их отражения почти идеально вписались в силуэт стоявшей снаружи импалы. 

Сэм в отражении допил кофе и сказал: 

— Дин. Ты готов? 

Дин ответил: 

— Давно уже. 

— — —  
 _(*) Дуги Хаузер — главный герой сериала «Маленький доктор» (Doogie Howser, M.D.), подросток-вундеркинд, в 16 лет работающий врачом в госпитале._

 

[vi.]

Узловатые белые стволы деревьев извивались, как корни земли. Серый дом, флаг на крыльце, старая скамейка, качели на белых цепях. Тяжелая деревянная дверь с окошком из дымчатого витражного стекла — на рисунке, кажется, лилии. 

Таких мест не должна касаться беда. Плохие отметки в школе, засорившиеся трубы, может быть, поваленное ураганом дерево. 

Но не бирка на большом пальце ноги с накрашенными мятно-зеленым лаком ногтями. 

В дверь позвонил Дин, но разговаривал с хозяевами Сэм. Огромная трагедия, ужасающая потеря, примите самые глубокие соболезнования, нам очень неловко беспокоить вас в такое трудное время, но…

Сэм никогда не пользовался заученными фразами, он всегда говорил то, что думал, и действительно искренне сочувствовал чужому горю. Даже сейчас, хотя Дин видел, что он весь вытянулся в струнку, так ему хотелось скорее попасть внутрь и самому увидеть то место, где погибла девочка. 

Общение с мертвыми — единственный способ дать им подобие покоя. Для этого не всегда нужны свечи и вызовы, соль и ритуалы. Иногда достаточно некстати скрипнувшей под ногой половицы, бейсбольного мяча в перчатке, тетрадки в розовую клетку, засунутой под матрас. 

Хозяйка кивала, глядя на них. Покрасневшие от долгих слез глаза делали ее похожей на неупокоенного духа. Пока она отвечала на мягкие вопросы Сэма, хозяин дома проводил Дина вверх по лестнице со словами: «Я могу только надеяться, что мы вскоре похороним Ханну». 

Дину было хорошо знакомо это чувство — надежда, что, когда мертвых примет земля, можно будет сделать вдох и прийти в себя. 

Смерть — как и страх — оставляла в жизни черные следы. И некоторые пятна невозможно было вывести, даже если не спать ночами и стереть руки до крови. 

Ванная оказалась голубой, в чуть тревожных холодных тонах. Может быть, последнее, что видела Ханна, напомнило ей голубое небо. 

Кафель и раковина были чисто отмыты. Кровь осталась только на зеркале — крошечные темные брызги. 

Дин посмотрел в зеркало. Он снова опирался на край раковины, и на костяшках у него было что-то красное. Отраженные облака за окном как будто сдвинулись вправо. 

Позади него появился Сэм. Он зашел в ванную, но это было совсем не похоже на прошлый раз в мотеле, потому что сейчас они оба помещались в зеркале. 

И на этот раз Дин видел свое отражение, а брат стоял чуть в стороне. Он сказал: 

— Им пришлось выбросить коврик из ванной. 

— Могу себе представить. Если оно вырвало ей сердце… — Дину не нужно было договаривать. Сэм кивнул, сунул руки в карманы. 

— Ты чувствуешь запах? 

Дин уже собирался сострить насчет еды из закусочной, но тут тоже почувствовал. 

Горелые спички. Как будто здесь посыпали солью и сожгли. Так часто пахли руки Дина. 

Сэм нагнулся к зеркалу, прижал к нему кончики пальцев, стараясь не касаться темных брызг. Дин хотел напомнить об отпечатках пальцев и о разыскиваемых преступниках, выдающих себя за агентов ФБР, но Сэм посмотрел на него, расширив глаза, и Дин как наяву услышал его настойчивый шепот: « _Дин_ », шепот, на который он неизменно оборачивался, будто притянутый магнитом. 

Мгновение спустя Сэм повторил вслух: 

— Дин.

Он положил руку рядом с рукой Сэма — как будто они решили сравнить свои ладони — и тоже почувствовал. Зеркало слегка вибрировало. Ощущение напомнило ему, как однажды в детстве он на спор лизнул батарейку. Стоял душный летний день, Сэму было девять, и они тогда подначивали друг друга от нечего делать. 

Когда они уходили, у Сэма зазвонил телефон, поэтому разговаривать с измученными хозяевами пришлось Дину. Спасибо, вы очень нам помогли, мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. Он не сказал им, что их дочь была уже третьей. Что сердце Ханны было третьим сердцем. 

Сэм встретил его у почтового ящика с красным флажком и нарисованными по трафарету белыми цифрами. 

Привезли еще одно тело. Четвертое тело. Четвертое сердце. 

 

[vii.]

Коронер покачал головой. 

— Похоже, у нас тут серийный убийца. Шериф велел, никому ни слова. 

— Вы думаете, это тот же парень? — спросил Дин. Коронер взялся за стол. 

— Определенно, тот же. Глядите, разрезали прямо посередине. Вжик — и сердца нет. Только сердце не вырезали. Его вырвали. 

Сэм стоял рядом, касаясь Дина плечом, и Дин чувствовал его тепло через двойную броню плащей, пиджаков и рубашек. Дин знал все о похищенных сердцах. И о разбитых тоже. 

Бедный ребенок. Ведь этот подросток действительно был почти ребенок. Запекшаяся кровь, распахнутые карие глаза, черные волосы с голубой прядью спереди. Обгрызенные ногти, а на запястье нарисовано синей шариковой ручкой что-то вроде татуировки. 

Две буквы — «И», «Х» — и истекающее кровью сердце, увитое колючей проволокой. Дин подумал о непорочном сердце Девы Марии с мечом и пламенем в ореоле света. 

Он подумал о Новом Орлеане, где можно зажечь свечи и пойти с Сэмом выпить горького кофе, насыпав в карманы соли. 

Там должно быть лучше, чем в Новой Англии с ее холодным небом, горелым кофе и тонущими в океане сердцами. 

Сэм рассматривал нарисованную ручкой татуировку, волосы падали ему на глаза. 

— «И»? — спросил он, указав на рисунок, и коронер кивнул. 

— Так и есть. Его звать Иэн. 

— Вы его знаете? — изумленно спросил Дин. Редкий человек будет смотреть на знакомого, лежащего на стерильном металлическом столе, с таким спокойным фатализмом. 

— Видели бар в конце набережной? С пластмассовым пеликаном у дверей? Это сын хозяина, — сказал коронер, стаскивая перчатки. — Он прибирал там после закрытия. Помогал засидевшимся пьяницам переходить через дорогу. 

Дин помогал в таких случаях только отцу и Сэму. Он знал, как сложно вести человека, вместо которого смотрит и говорит спиртное. Этот ребенок не заслуживал того, чтобы ему вырвали из груди сердце. Почти никто, в общем-то, такого не заслуживал. 

Дин поднял взгляд. Сэм задавал вопросы коронеру, но смотрел на брата:

— А «Х»? Вы знаете кого-нибудь на «Х»? 

Коронер покачал головой, поправил на носу очки. 

— Нет. Я не водил особого знакомства с детьми. Знал только Иэна, и то потому, что был одним из тех пьяниц. Найти тротуар — это, знаете, не так просто, когда ноги заплетаются от виски. 

— И не говорите, — согласился Дин. Сэм снова погрустнел, будь оно неладно. Но вел себя по-прежнему профессионально. Как будто пиджак и фальшивый значок ФБР были его доспехами и оружием. 

Дину и раньше приходила в голову эта мысль, но он всегда гнал ее от себя. Сэм не должен был тратить свою жизнь на бесконечную игру в переодевания. Он должен по-настоящему стать кем-то. Быть тем, кем хочет, а не выдавать себя за других. 

И хотя чужая смерть была вполне реальной, она не должна была заполнять собой всю жизнь Сэма. 

 

[viii.]

Библиотека выглядела на редкость мрачно. Фасад с колоннами наводил на мысль, что какой-то довоенный плантатор по ошибке выстроил усадьбу не на том конце страны. А может, он просто был таким же несгибаемым упрямцем, как все те, кого рождала здешняя земля. Дину нестерпимо хотелось уехать отсюда на юг, к болотам и байо. Снова почувствовать удушливую жару, стекающие по спине струйки пота. 

Вид у Сэма был почти такой же мрачный, как у библиотеки. Шестое чувство подсказывало Дину, что ничего хорошего ждать не приходится — им наверняка предстояло долгое расследование. Пока Сэм даже не знал, что именно искать. 

Он покружил вокруг столов, выбрал один — Дин, державшийся на полшага сзади, заметил, как он на мгновение сжал кулаки, приняв решение. Аккуратно разложил на деревянной поверхности заметки, разгладил мятые края. Дин смотрел на его руки.

— Так, — негромко сказал Сэм. — Пижамная вечеринка. 

— Вот черт, я забыл купить пирожные. Ты уже выбрал, какую прическу тебе сделать? — Дин поставил локти на стол. 

Сэм досадливо глянул на него, постучав по странице, и Дин решил, что сейчас и правда не время дурачиться. 

— Полночь? — спросил он. 

— Возможно. 

— Что сказал шериф?

— Что девочки играли, решили сделать какой-то салонный трюк, и все пошло не так. 

— Салонный трюк? Который пошел не так? Звучит, как будто старушки из воскресного клуба перебрали чая с ликером и решили ограбить банк.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Я знаю, но… 

— Что «но»? «Девочки, я придумала: давайте накрасим друг другу ногти, а потом вырвем Шерри сердце! Будет тааак клево!» — передразнил Дин высокий щебечущий голос.

— «Клево»? Кто вообще так говорит? 

Сэм так уставился на него, словно сомневался, что у них с Дином могут быть одни родители, одна кровь и вообще что-то общее. Он злился, потому что не видел ничего, хоть отдаленно похожего на решение, и Дин знал, что должен ему помочь. 

Он толкнул Сэма ногой под столом. 

— В кино так говорят. Ну и вообще. 

— Ладно, неважно. Здесь написано, что они поставили зеркало, зажгли свечу и оставили Шерри одну, чтобы она увидела «свою настоящую любовь».

— Свою настоящую любовь — что, в зеркале? То есть она влюблена в саму себя? 

— Нет. Я слышал об этом приеме, — сказал Сэм, перекладывая бумаги на столе, как карты Таро, словно они могли показать ему прошлое и будущее. 

— Конечно, ты слышал. Только ты знаешь про такие вещи. Наверное, в Калифорнии слушал курс «Полное собрание старомодных игр для вечеринок». 

— Дин.

— Что? Я просто так сказал. 

— Делать это нужно ночью.

— Конечно. Все всегда происходит ночью, — Дин откинулся на стуле, балансируя на двух ножках, и мрачную пыльную тишину библиотечного зала прорезал жалобный скрип. 

Сэм подался вперед, сгорбившись. 

— Считается, что если зажечь перед зеркалом свечу и расчесывать волосы, то увидишь свою настоящую любовь. 

— Расчесывать волосы? 

— Это для барышень, Дин.

Дин уставился на него, потому что ну как, в самом-то деле.

— Для девушек. 

— Я понял. Для барышень. Покажите мне парня, который будет расчесывать волосы перед зеркалом со свечой и ждать, когда появится его настоящая любовь. Хотя с тебя, наверное, станется. 

Сэм снова хмыкнул и пошуршал бумагами.

— Конечно, каждую ночь так развлекаюсь. Но предположительно, это работает только на Хэллоуин. 

— Многовато предположений для одного случая. 

— И сейчас не Хэллоуин, — заметил Сэм. Дин кивнул. Следить за календарем — это так похоже на Сэма. Как будто на одинаковых проселочных дорогах, в круглосуточных забегаловках и пропахших табаком мотельных комнатах не все равно, какое сегодня число. 

Он переложил пару листков, чтобы Сэм видел, что он не отвлекается. 

— Значит, Шерри пошла в спальню, закрыла дверь — и что было дальше? 

— Она закричала. Девочки побежали внутрь. 

— Грудь вскрыта, сердца нет? 

— «Отверстие в грудной клетке», — процитировал Сэм и нахмурился. Дин снова подумал, что он принимает все слишком близко к сердцу. 

Сэм умолк, как будто мрачная обстановка библиотеки наконец подействовала на него. Он опустил голову, так что волосы скрыли лицо, и принялся листать бумаги. Дин тоже замолчал и опять стал смотреть на руки Сэма, перебирающие страницы снова, и снова, и снова в бесконечном поиске неизвестного. 

 

[ix.]

Шерри, четырнадцать. Лишилась сердца первой. Чуть не забрала с собой друзей. Земля на ее могиле свежая, недавно потревоженная. Дин задержал дыхание — за себя и за Сэма. 

Дон, сорок семь. Лишился сердца вторым. Жена нашла его в ванной. В ванной были серые стены. Возможно, последним в своей жизни он видел туман. Всю кровь, что была в его теле, увидела жена. 

Ханна, шестнадцать. Лишилась сердца третьей. Мятно-зеленый и голубой. Скобки на зубах. Золотая цепочка на щиколотке и парный браслетик на руке — с ними ее похоронят, когда тело вернут из морга, а ее мать перестанет накачиваться успокоительными и выйдет из тупого оцепенения. 

Иэн, семнадцать. Лишился сердца четвертым. Голубая прядь в волосах. Голубая кровь Новой Англии в жилах, благородная отвага, заставлявшая его переводить через дорогу поздних пьяниц. Два века отделяли его от предков-повстанцев, чья кровь впиталась в землю и дала богатый урожай. Его кровь пролилась на пол в уборной бара — может быть, в следующем году дела у хозяина пойдут в гору. 

В ту ночь Сэм выпил по рюмке за каждого из них, а потом еще четыре для ровного счета, и это была плохая идея. Дин вел его за локоть, пытаясь удержать прямо, и что-то говорил без остановки, удерживал и подталкивал. 

Все равно, что пытаться удержать маяк, падающий в море. 

Маяк кренился и осыпался, роняя в воду камень за камнем, и незадолго до полуночи Сэм прижал Дина к деревянной стенке мотеля и сказал ему что-то, но слова унес ветер. 

Он дышал огнем и виски, и Дину показалось, что брат сейчас поцелует его.

По здравом размышлении, ему наверняка все это приснилось. Но Дин был уверен, что нет. 

 

[x.]

Водянистый утренний свет заполнял улицы до самых крыш, а над крышами переливалось тусклое небо. 

Все вокруг было неярким, приглушенным, и Сэм тоже как будто выцвел. Он застегнул рубашку на все пуговицы, не забыв про манжеты, надел пиджак. Долго возился с галстуком. По дороге они снова проехали мимо кладбища, но Дину показалось, на этот раз Сэм его даже не заметил.

Они подъехали к нужному дому. Этот был без флага, но на крыльце до сих пор горел ночной фонарь. Вдова открыла дверь и несколько мгновений непонимающе смотрела на них. 

Потом она отбросила волосы с лица и с усталым безразличием согласилась поговорить с ними. Ее словно мучило похмелье, как и Сэма, но она решила не сопротивляться и дрейфовать туда, куда вынесет течение дня. Разговоры с родными были обязанностью Сэма, но сейчас он, похоже, растерял все слова — головная боль отнимала слишком много сил. За завтраком он едва обменялся с Дином парой слов и набросился на еду так, словно боялся, что у него отнимут тарелку. 

Дин чувствовал себя лучше, но ненамного. После трех чашек кофе мир по-прежнему нестерпимо сверкал, и отражающийся от всех поверхностей блеск заставлял его щуриться и моргать. Он опять с тоской вспомнил крепкий черный кофе с привкусом золы. Сэм в сотый раз поправил узел галстука. 

Вдова собиралась развестись, потому что у мужа была любовница. Тихий вежливый Дон, который каждые выходные до блеска начищал свои туфли, всегда помогал по хозяйству одинокой соседке и одалживал ей свои инструменты, и даже, как выяснил Дин, развешивал свои галстуки по цветам на механической вешалке, — завел любовницу, которая жила где-то на другом конце города. Вдова не знала эту шлюху раньше, и не собиралась знакомиться с ней сейчас, и видеть ее на похоронах тоже не хотела. Нет, я не желала ему смерти, но… 

Ванная в этом доме была серой, и в ней тоже пахло жжеными спичками. Коврик аккуратно висел на краю ванны, вокруг не было ни пятнышка, и даже Дину стало не по себе при мысли, как легко стереть следы, оставшиеся после человека, — достаточно тряпки и капли хорошего чистящего средства. Сэм по-прежнему молчал и смотрел по сторонам сердитыми глазами. 

Зеркало слегка подрагивало. 

— Дин, два из двух, — неожиданно сказал Сэм, приближая лицо к зеркалу, и Дину захотелось оттолкнуть его, как малыша, который тянется к раскаленной духовке. 

Уходя, они заметили женщину во дворе соседнего дома. Она стояла на дорожке, уставившись на газонокосилку. 

— Мэм, вам нужна помощь? — спросил Сэм, и она глянула на них невидящими глазами, еще сильнее сжав ручку газонокосилки. 

— Мэм? — окликнул Дин. Если даже Сэм не мог до нее достучаться, значит, дело плохо. Дин слишком часто видел этот безжизненный кукольный взгляд и знал, что ничем хорошим это не заканчивается. 

Сделав заметное усилие, женщина очнулась, вздрогнула от холода — она стояла во дворе босиком, в красном университетском джемпере — и сказала: 

— О нет, нет. Спасибо, что предложили. 

— Вы уверены? — спросил Дин. Она кивнула, и тогда Сэм сказал: 

— Хорошо, тогда приятного вам дня. 

Сэм решительно сдвинул брови и кивнул в сторону машины, показывая, что сядет за руль. Обычно Дин просто давал ему выговориться. Но когда они попадали на Восточное побережье, все менялось, как будто это место окружали магнитные горы, и стрелки компасов сходили с ума, а Дин делал совсем не то, что собирался. 

Как вчера, когда младший брат прижал его к стене и приблизил губы к его губам. Когда брат смотрел на него так, будто собирался целовать его, пока они оба не протрезвеют. Была полночь, ледяной ветер пробирал до костей, и Сэм льнул к Дину всем телом, как будто осыпал горячими углями.

— Сэмми, — окликнул Дин и бросил ему ключи. Сэм расстегнул пиджак, сглотнул, и вдруг сзади раздался женский голос: 

— Подождите, мне нужно у вас кое-что спросить. Пожалуйста, подождите. 

К босым ногам девушки липла трава, волосы были кое-как собраны в хвост, на синей футболке красовалась белая эмблема Индианапольских Жеребцов — Дин подумал, что одно это здесь уже могло стать поводом для неприятностей. Девушка машинально потирала запястья. 

— Вы расследуете смерть Дона, — сказала она, даже не подумав представиться. Они немного поколебались, но больше для того, чтобы не выходить из образа. 

— Да, мэм. Вы хорошо знали Дона? — сказал Сэм. 

Было заметно, что она нездешняя — растворенная в воздухе соль ее не коснулась. Она рассказала им, что Дон был самым хорошим человеком в мире, он всегда ей очень помогал: ей — при ее невысоком росте — было трудно доставать вещи с верхних полок; иногда газонокосилка вела себя так, будто хотела ее сожрать, или тарелка фрисби приземлялась на крышу, или трубы засорялись, а на водопроводчика у нее не было денег. 

Слезы переполняли ее и лились ручьями — коварная соль все же нашла дорогу к ее сердцу. 

Может быть, когда-то сердце Новой Англии тоже было вдребезги разбито, и с тех пор разлетевшиеся во все стороны незаметные осколки ранили тех, кто жил в этих местах, и даже тех, кто просто проезжал мимо, как они с Сэмом. Сэм опускал голову, пряча глаза, и похмелье тут было ни при чем, это Дин знал наверняка, потому что видел Сэма пьяным с тех пор, как они оба учились в старших классах. Внезапно Дин почувствовал, что смертельно устал. 

 

[xi.]

Они поехали к любовнице, живущей на другом конце города. Дурной район, неоновые вывески и перевернутые мусорные баки. Дин положил нож в ботинок. 

Она была молодой и темноволосой, и носила цветные линзы, придававшие глазам яркий сине-зеленый оттенок. Она открыла им дверь и начала застегивать пуговицы на кардигане. Да, я могу с вами поговорить, но мне скоро идти на работу, так что… 

Она знала, что Дон умер, и сказала: «Безумно жаль», приложив к груди руки с ярко-желтыми — под цвет кофточки — ногтями. Но Сэм смотрел на нее, как в ночные тени по углам. Как будто там могли оказаться крысы или призраки, и он уже взвел курок, чтобы стрелять. 

Дин решил, что она никудышная актриса. Бедный Дон, он совсем этого не замечал, ослепленный ее роскошными сиськами и короткой юбкой. 

Они работали в одном здании: Дон был адвокатом, она служила в канцелярии. Чудное колье, правда? Это Дон мне его купил, бедный зайчик. 

Сэм незаметно поморщился, когда она положила руку ему на локоть, рассказывая, как Дон был с ней мил, и как его сучка жена отказалась сообщить ей дату похорон, чтобы она не могла прийти попрощаться. 

Она открыла кожаную зеленую сумку — подарок на день рождения от Дона, полученный несколько недель назад, — сунула в рот мятный леденец, предложила им. Они отказались. 

По крайней мере, теперь в глазах Сэма тлел гнев, и это было лучше, чем видеть грустного Сэма. Теперь он был похож на негатив на старой фотопленке, на тихого кровожадного призрака. Которого Дину полагалось упокоить. 

Любовница несла какую-то чушь о фисташках. Дину захотелось взять ее за плечи, тряхнуть так, чтобы сережки вылетели из ушей, и сказать: «Ты его использовала, дрянь, ты украла его сердце, так же, как та тварь». 

Но, конечно, он этого не сделал. Это прозвучало бы слишком лично. Как будто он знал, о чем говорит. Как будто он хорошо в этом разбирался. 

Они вышли из здания, Дин легко придерживал Сэма за плечо — у младшего был такой вид, словно он вот-вот упадет с лестницы. В машине Сэм рванул дверь со своей стороны, ослабил галстук и сказал: 

— Я хочу кое-что проверить. 

 

[xii.]

Дин медленно подкатил к дому и остановился у бордюра. Родители Шерри вывозили на тележке свернутый ковер. Увидев значки ФБР, они не удивились и не рассердились. На их лицах не отразилось ничего, кроме безграничной усталости. В доме пахло вянущими цветами — мертвый, приторный запах морга. Хозяйка пошла на кухню, чтобы налить им чай, и по дороге обогнула урну, набитую сломанными цветочными стеблями. 

Они мало что могли рассказать сверх того, что было в полицейском отчете. Кроме того, они уже спали, когда девочки решили сыграть в свою игру. 

— Когда мы услышали крик, было около трех, может, полчетвертого. До этого мы слышали только, как они смеются и болтают. 

Кроме родителей в доме был священник. Он вошел на кухню в старой футболке и джинсах. Улыбнувшись, сказал, что оставил свой воротничок дома, но да, он все-таки духовное лицо. Дин чуть не перекрестился — какое счастье, что на этот раз им не пришло в голову переодеться в священников, которые пришли поддержать горюющих. 

Он никогда до конца не понимал, в чем смысл этих действий. Как будто в жизни нет ничего, кроме горя, а счастье приходит и уходит. Тогда утешать нужно в счастье, потому что вскоре оно снова исчезнет. 

Священник пожал руку Сэму, потом Дину. Мать Шерри предложила им ланч — они как раз собирались передохнуть. Идея сделать уборку в комнате Шерри принадлежала священнику. Ни к чему превращать ее в святилище, сказал он, ревностно хранить мгновения горя, пока они не затвердеют, как алмаз. Поверхность алмаза нелегко поцарапать, но еще труднее разрушить настоящую любовь и память.

Святилища вообще сомнительная штука. Дин знал, что примерно так Сэм думает об импале, черной и сверкающей, как обсидиановый воинский саркофаг. «Когда-нибудь нас в ней похоронят, — сказал он однажды, — как думаешь, Дин? После того, как мы погибнем героической смертью». Дин тогда наорал на него, велел заткнуться и снова заговорил с ним только после того, как основательно напился и смог расслабиться. Сэм виновато прижимался к Дину, снова и снова повторяя: «Прости, Дин, ну прости меня». 

Как будто у них кто-то умер. 

Священник отвел их в комнату Шерри. Почти всю мебель оттуда вынесли, на обнажившемся полу осталась пара ковровых дорожек, поверх были брошены рабочие перчатки. Картины на стенах, книжные шкафчики, белые занавески с сиреневым кантом.

— Обследование места преступления закончено, — сказал священник, и Сэм невольно улыбнулся, услышав от него полицейский жаргон. — Ну да, я хотел стать копом до того, как поступил в семинарию. А теперь вот прибираюсь на месте преступления. Никогда не думал, что такое произойдет в моем приходе. 

В комнате было зеркало: квадратное, в узорной серебряной раме, на вид довольно старое, с потемневшими углами. Оно стояло на полу у стены и отражало потолок и край окна, бросая в воздух широкий луч света. 

— Шерри была хорошей девочкой. Очень милой. Всегда помогала нам на церковных распродажах, — священник помолчал, перебирая вынутые из кармана четки. — Простите, что не могу вам больше ничем помочь. Я понимаю, вы хотите задать вопросы Джо и Фелисии, но надеюсь, вы не будете слишком настойчивы, — он упер руки в бока и внимательно посмотрел на них. 

— Не беспокойтесь, падре, мы просто хотели проверить, все ли узнали полицейские. Нам очень жаль, что приходится вмешиваться в дела семьи в такой момент, — сказал Дин, чтобы переключить на себя внимание священника. Воспользовавшись этим, Сэм незаметно скользнул к зеркалу. 

Священник кивнул.

— Надеюсь только, она не была замешана в колдовстве. Эта игра, вы понимаете, с зеркалом…

Сэм, в этот момент как раз подошедший к Дину, сказал: 

— Не думаю, что вам стоит об этом беспокоиться, святой отец. Это была просто игра. Здесь случилось что-то другое. 

Он произнес это неожиданно резко, и Дин поморщился. Священник смерил Сэма взглядом. 

— Вы верующий? 

— Зависит от того, во что вы просите меня поверить, — сказал Сэм. 

Дин отвернулся. У Сэма такое иногда бывало, он начинал ни с того ни с сего лезть в бутылку. 

Они снова выразили соболезнования, попрощались и ушли. Сэм сказал: 

— Дин, здесь тоже что-то есть. Три из трех.

Зеркало за сердце, подумал Дин. Три нашли, осталось одно. 

И Дин вспомнил свой сон, а Сэм, сидевший рядом на пассажирском сиденье, сжал кулаки на коленях. 

 

[xiii.]

— Дин. 

— Что? 

Сэм потряс головой.

— Ну что там, Сэм? Я знаю, что у тебя похмелье, но говори уже. 

Дин повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и брат не отвел взгляда. 

Дин догадывался, о чем Сэм хочет спросить. О вчерашней ночи, когда он прижал Дина к стене и запустил руки ему под рубашку. О том, как Дин ответил на вопрос Сэма, который унес ветер. Ответил совершенно честно, с пьяной отвагой произнес вслух именно то, что хотел, — но Сэм продолжал смотреть на него, так же, как сейчас. Глазами неверующего, как он сказал священнику. 

Словно когда-то у него была карта, но он давно ее потерял, и единственным, что не давало ему заблудиться окончательно, был Дин. 

Дин догадывался, потому что однажды, за три тысячи миль отсюда, с ними это уже случилось. Там шел бесконечный дождь, и кофе был совсем другим. Дин так запоминал для себя разные штаты. В том месте подавали сильно обжаренный, горячий и ароматный кофе, а из остального он помнил только деревья, горы и дождь. 

Однажды это уже случилось, у Сэма на губах таял вкус кофе, и поцеловать его оказалось так просто, словно прошлый раз был всего пару дней назад, а не никогда. Но Сэм ошеломленно отшатнулся и не разговаривал с Дином до конца охоты. Маленькие тела упокоились под маленькими крестами, проклятие было снято огнем и рассыпалось пеплом, и Дин окликал Сэма снова и снова, настойчиво, почти умоляюще, пока тот не сказал — прекрати, прекрати это, _прекрати меня звать_. 

— Дин.

— Что, Сэмми?

Сэм смотрел в окно. 

[xiv.]

— Вы, ребята, на дежурстве?

— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Сэм, усаживаясь на барный стул.

— Я так и понял. В костюмах, хотя на улице белый день, — сказал бармен. — Или девушки вам уже отказали, или вы еще на работе.

Дин улыбнулся, Сэм рассмеялся, потому что с девушками у них и правда, не ладилось но лучше уж сказать, что они на работе. В случае чего можно показать значки. 

— Значит, вы хозяин этого места? — спросил Дин. Бармен кивнул, продолжая вытирать стойку влажным полотенцем. Настоящая деревянная барная стойка, сосновая, а может, дубовая. Дин постучал по ней костяшками — на удачу и в память обо всем спиртном, которое на нее проливали. 

— Да, здесь мое место. Я стал хозяином, когда мой отец умер в восемьдесят шестом, — бармен распрямился, вытер руки о передник. — Это было еще до того, как родился Иэн. — Он кашлянул и снова начал полировать стойку. 

— Мы искренне соболезнуем вашей потере, — сказал Сэм. 

— Спасибо, спасибо. Нечасто я закрываю свой бар, но в этот день закрою. В день похорон сына. Хотя поминки будут, — он снова замолчал и принялся вытирать стойку. 

— Сэр, вы не против, если мы…

— Звать меня Эдди. 

— Конечно, — сказал Дин, — Эдди. Вы не против, если мы зададим вам несколько вопросов? 

— Спрашивайте уж, — сказал Эдди, доставая бутылку виски. — А вы не против, если я выпью? 

Сэм отбросил волосы со лба. 

— Ничуть. 

— Вот, — он снял с полки два бокала и налил в каждый щедрую порцию. — Выпьете, когда рабочий день закончится. — Он невесело засмеялся, отхлебнул и закашлялся сквозь смех. 

Эдди явно гордился сыном. Что-то в нем неуловимо напоминало отца, и Дин подумал, заметил ли это Сэм. Тот обхватил бокал с виски ладонями и не торопился пробовать. 

Иэн рос без матери, но, в отличие от них, не был сиротой. В один прекрасный день она просто бросила Эдди вместе с ребенком и упорхнула с каким-то татуированным флотским молодчиком. Накануне вечером его пришлось выкидывать из бара, он околачивался тут, в стельку пьяный, плакал над кружкой пива. А на следующий день обоих и след простыл, и только Иэну порой приходили открытки от матери — после дождичка в четверг или того реже.

Иэн был хорошим парнем: не отлынивал от работы, любил рисовать, получал вполне приличные оценки, и на следующий год Эдди собирался отправить его в колледж. Графический дизайнер, художник-комиксист — что-нибудь удивительное, что-нибудь совсем не похожее на работу в баре. Бутылка так и летала вверх-вниз — рассказывая, Эдди не забывал отхлебывать. 

Сэм просто слушал и ждал подходящего момента.

— Вы не знаете, у Иэна были знакомые с именем на букву «Х»? Может быть, друг, или девушка, или… 

— Иэн нечасто приводил сюда ребят, — сказал Эдди, обводя рукой свое пустое заведение. — Но друзья у него были, а как же. Вместе делали школьные проекты, вместе ходили на баскетбол. «Х», говорите?

Они терпеливо ждали. Дин смотрел на Сэма в широкое зеркало позади барной стойки. Тот молча рассматривал свой стакан. Эдди задумчиво хмыкал, пытаясь что-нибудь вспомнить. 

— Была, я так думаю, девушка. Он пару раз про нее заговаривал. Помладше него. Я ему сказал, ну и хорошо, сын, иди и познакомься с ней. Хейли, Харриет… нет, может, Хэдли? Хизер? Они виделись на дополнительных занятиях. 

— Ханна? — спросил Дин.

— Точно, Ханна, — Эдди хлопнул ладонью по стойке. — Фамилию он не сказал, но да. Он от нее был без ума. Рисовал ей картины, писал письма, только от меня всегда их прятал. 

И тогда Сэм поднял бокал к губам и сделал один долгий глоток. Дин видел, как он медленно пропускает обжигающую жидкость в горло. 

Эдди глянул на него с удивлением.

— Похоже, рабочий день у вас кончился.

— Похоже, что так, — сказал Сэм. 

Сэм в зеркале закрыл глаза и сделал еще глоток, настоящий Сэм сделал то же самое. Дин был чертовски трезв. Он должен был это исправить. Как угодно. 

Эдди подлил Сэму скотча и пальцем показал Дину, где отдельная уборная — до сих пор опечатана полицейской лентой, и меня туда не пускают, представляете, дали мне контакты компании, которая стрясла с меня за уборку кругленькую сумму. Как будто мой сын был лужей блевотины, которую надо скорее убрать. 

Дин легко проскользнул под лентой — похоже, ее уже не раз отклеивали и приклеивали обратно. Над раковинами висели три маленьких зеркала. Среднее слегка вибрировало под пальцами, и Дин снова вспомнил, как лизнул батарейку. 

Он вышел, одним глотком допил свой скотч и провел по груди Сэма ладонью, привлекая внимание. 

Сэм кивнул, но не двинулся с места. Эдди снова наполнил их бокалы. Дин положил руку Сэму на шею и потянул его за собой, сказав Эдди, что они будут вон там в углу, за тем столиком. 

Больше они не сказали ни слова. Молча, медленно допили виски, прижимаясь коленями под столом. 

Долго они не просидели. Дин опрокинул свой бокал, и Сэм только вздохнул, когда виски промочило ему рукав. 

 

[xv.]

На церковной колокольне позади библиотеки били часы, разбавляя мрачным похоронным звоном жгучую соль в воздухе. Дин считал удары колокола про себя, Сэм вслух. Надо было торопиться — через час библиотека закроет массивные двери с львиными головами на ручках, и до утра они останутся ни с чем. 

— Чувак, от тебя так пахнет, как будто ты вылил на себя всю бутылку. 

Сэм провел пальцами по волосам. 

— При чем тут я. Это ты не можешь удержать стакан в руках. 

— Но это ты решил, что в четыре часа самое время закончить рабочий день и начать расслабляться. В машине вроде была чистая рубашка. 

Дин старался не смотреть на Сэма. Тот пытался незаметно переодеться и расстегивал рубашку прямо на улице — они припарковались на площади перед библиотекой, и его голые плечи выглядели здесь странно и неуместно. Дин пошарил в салоне и действительно нашел еще одну рубашку. Удача должна была обернуться к ним именно здесь, именно сейчас. Сэм слегка улыбнулся, когда они задели друг друга пальцами. 

Флаги на шестах шелестели, металлические кольца глухо лязгали. Они поднялись по ступеням. Библиотека с прошлого раза ничуть не изменилась — все та же мрачная громада, накрывающая площадь своей тенью. 

Второй раз должно повезти, подумал Дин, но это было не так. Волшебство случается только на третий раз, чары спадают и заклятия теряют силу на третий раз. А у них на руках было четыре тела без сердец. Дин думал, ждать ли пятой жертвы, думал, что будет, если бросить кости и выпадет шестерка, уйдет ли тогда от него Сэм, думал, что семь счастливое число, восемь миль ехать до отеля, девять — номер их комнаты, а десять — всего два часа до полуночи. 

Как прошлой ночью. Второй раз должно повезти. 

Как только они переступили порог, Сэм включил обаяние на полную мощность — будьте добры, мне нужно просмотреть ваши архивы, конечно, если вы не против… Невысокая, тонкая как хлыст библиотекарша с резким пронзительным голосом пригладила седые кудри и кокетливо улыбнулась. Похоже, в колледже Сэм довел до совершенства умение втираться в доверие к пожилым леди. Зная Сэма, Дин бы не удивился. 

Он вернулся к Дину совершенно другим и в то же время ничуть не изменившимся. Дин не удивлялся. Он вообще больше ничему не удивлялся. Его уже тошнило от сюрпризов. Но однажды ночью он оплошал на охоте, и Сэм успел к нему на помощь в самый последний момент. Не помня себя от ярости, он разрядил в призрака всю обойму. Дину пришлось несколько раз окликнуть его, прежде чем он пришел в себя. И тогда Сэм сгреб его за отвороты куртки, прижал к стене и сказал сквозь зубы: «Придурок, не вздумай умереть». 

— Дин. 

Когда он поднял глаза, Сэм выжидательно смотрел на него, опершись ладонями о стол. 

— Что, Сэм?

— Иди сюда, посмотришь, — сказал Сэм, указывая через плечо на комнату с машинами для микрофильмов.

— А ты что будешь делать? — спросил Дин. Он ненавидел микрофильмы настолько же, насколько Сэм их любил. 

— Посмотрю вместе с тобой. 

Одно наказание на двоих, ничего нового. Все эти годы они делили все пополам — невзгоды и тяготы, драки и выпивку, и проехали вместе столько миль, что Дину это перестало казаться странным.

Лампы светились в полумраке, лицо Сэма скрывала тень. Они просматривали старые газеты, вокруг сновали посетители библиотеки. У одной из книжных тележек было скрипучее колесо.

Дин нашел кое-что интересное как раз в тот момент, когда библиотекари собрались у дверей и прошептали, что скоро закрываются. Может быть, им это пригодится, а может, и нет — в конце концов, этим новостям было уже двадцать лет. 

Маленькая библиотекарша, с которой Сэм разговаривал раньше, проводила их до выхода, щебеча и оживленно всплескивая руками: 

— Мальчики, лучше отправляйтесь прямо домой. Похоже, на нас идет ураган с северо-востока. Сейчас, конечно, не сезон для настоящих ураганов, но это неважно. Вы думаете, сейчас плохая погода? Посмотрите, во что она превратится через полчаса. Ступайте домой и обязательно закройте ставни. Шторм будет кошмарный. 

Луч света отразился от ее очков и резанул Дина по глазам. Спускаясь по ступеням, он жмурился и с трудом боролся с желанием взяться за плечо Сэма. 

Они ушли, унося стопку распечаток, и на этот раз Сэм как будто повеселел. Колокол отбил время. Дин считал про себя, Сэм считал вслух. Длинная тень лежала на площади. Ветер крепчал, флаги плескались и хлопали, гулко лязгали металлические кольца. 

 

[xvi.]

Шторм действительно оказался кошмарным. 

Дин, прибегнув к помощи своего агентского значка, нашел для импалы крытый гараж. У Сэма перестала болеть голова. По комнате были разбросаны картонки от еды на вынос — Дин вообще не привык есть за столом, а Сэм иногда забывал, что держит еду в руках, когда ходил по комнате. 

Телевизор худо-бедно работал, за окном носился ветер, и все было хорошо, пока в мотеле не отключили электричество. 

В комнате сделалось холодно, и с каждой вспышкой молнии как будто становилось холоднее. Дождь стучал по крыше, по двери, по стеклам. Как будто где-то наверху перепутали и включили зиму, не дожидаясь декабря. 

У них были фонарики и новые батарейки. Дин устроился на кровати в маленьком круге света, накрывшись одеялом и разложив на поднятых коленях бледные ксерокопии. Мир за пределами этого круга исчез, в черноте не осталось ничего, кроме звуков бури и Сэма. 

Через некоторое время Сэм забрался рядом с ним на кровать. Матрас накренился под опасным углом, как палуба тонущего судна, бумаги зашуршали и поехали в разные стороны. 

— Прости, — сказал Сэм шепотом, как будто боялся, что кто-то может услышать его сквозь черноту ночи и рев бури. 

Они продолжали читать. Дин смотрел на фото улыбающейся женщины, потом на фото ее безжизненного тела в спальне. Сэм позвал: 

— Дин.

— Что? 

Сэм со щелчком погасил свой фонарик. 

— Сэм? 

— Вчера ночью. Ты сказал… — проговорил Сэм, словно с трудом подбирая слова. 

— Что я сказал? Я много чего говорю. Вообще все время болтаю о разной ерунде. 

Дин направил луч своего фонарика на Сэма, но в этот момент Сэм взял его за подбородок. 

А потом губы прижались к его губам. Дин ощутил дыхание брата, смешанное с алкоголем, вдохнул и выдохнул в поцелуй, медленнее, медленнее, медленнее, и Сэм прижал его к кровати своим телом. 

Дину было нечем дышать, воздух закончился. Сэм украл его вместе со всем остальным, вместе с границами и правилами, и Дин больше ни о чем не мог думать, только о том, как брат любит его. Дин всегда считал, что это его ошибка, его промах, что он портит жизнь одному только себе, но каким-то образом вышло, что Сэм тоже в этом замешан — на правах соучастника преступления. Сэм был его соучастником всегда и во всем, и Дину не стоило удивляться. Он и не удивлялся. В конце концов, его давно тошнило от сюрпризов. 

Сэм что-то шептал над его плечом, расстегивая ему джинсы, и Дин мог думать только о том, что можно больше не сдерживаться. Он развернул Сэма к себе, вслушиваясь в глубокое прерывистое дыхание, и надеялся, что не забудет этого — никогда не забудет, как порывы дикого ветра сотрясали стены и окно вспыхивало молниями в жуткой тишине. 

 

[xvii.]

Наутро после бури город сиял как стеклышко.

Дину снова достался горелый и недостаточно крепкий кофе. Он долго смотрел на спящего Сэма. Потом случайно разлил кофе на распечатку с фотографией из старой газеты. Потом занялся вчерашними бумагами — если Сэм умеет видеть настоящее так же ясно, как будущее, может быть, Дин тоже сможет что-то узнать. 

Он смотрел на улыбающуюся женщину, потом на место преступления, где лежало ее растерзанное тело. Снова смотрел на Сэма, свернувшегося на кровати. Покрывало поднималось и опадало в такт мерному дыханию, под тонкой тканью угадывались ровные лопатки, скрученная проволока позвоночника. Почувствовав, как внутри зарождается жар, Дин поспешно отвел глаза и подумал о том, как быстро сгорают спички. 

Дин пил свой кофе, смотрел на фотографии с места преступления, смотрел на Сэма. 

Вспоминал о черных полосах золы, которые оставались, когда он вытирал руки о джинсы. О крови под ногтями, и о том, что иногда это была кровь Сэма. О призраках, исчезающих во вспышке пламени.

— Просыпайся уже, соня.

— Дин? — Сэм, часто моргая, провел рукой по волосам, сел, путаясь в покрывалах длинными голыми ногами. — Это кофе? 

Дин думал о том, что Сэм пока не ушел, но это ненадолго — до следующего городка, может быть, до следующей тасованной колоды или следующей горсти монет на стойке закусочной. Рано или поздно Сэм исчезнет. Уйдет, как всегда собирался. 

— Да, Сэмми. Я оставил тебе горячей воды. 

— В кои-то веки. 

— Все для тебя, принцесса. Чувствую, в следующий раз ты потребуешь единорога. 

Сэм протянул руку к кружке кофе:

— Только если к нему прилагается собственная радуга. 

— Как, разве это не обязательно?

Он пролил кофе на пальцы. 

 

[xviii.]

Сэм перебирал бумаги, вчитывался, затаив дыхание, дотрагиваясь до губ, как будто все суеверия, о которых он знал, решили проявить себя разом.

Дин старался не думать о том, что его чувства к Сэму, правильные или неправильные, так же нерациональны, как суеверие. Что делать, суеверия работают именно так.

— Значит, эта девушка — ты думаешь, она имеет какое-то отношение ко всему этому? — спросил Сэм, отхлебывая кофе и глядя в статью. 

— Да. Она умерла в тот же день, что и Шерри. 

— Двадцать лет назад, Дин. 

— Да, двадцать лет назад, как здорово, что ты не разучился читать.

Сэм бросил на него хмурый взгляд, Дин в ответ сверкнул издевательской улыбкой. 

— Так или иначе. Она умерла от потери крови. Возможно, именно потому, что ей разрезали грудь и вырвали сердце, — сказал Дин, подталкивая к Сэму еще одну стопку распечаток. — Редакции хватило ума открыто опубликовать эти сведения, они думали, что так смогут больше узнать об убийце. Помогут следствию. 

Сэм отбросил волосы с лица и покачал головой. 

Дин положил ноги на стул и продолжил: 

— Потом им пришлось официально извиниться, потому что семья девушки была «убита горем», когда увидела подробности в газете. Как будто фотографий ее спальни было недостаточно. 

— Профессиональная журналистика во всей красе. 

— Не говори. 

Что-то тихо тлело у Дина в груди: может, гордость, а может, злорадство. Все козыри расследования были у него в руках, а Сэм безнадежно от него отставал. 

— В общем, неважно. У меня появилась идея. 

— И давно она у тебя появилась? — спросил Сэм, складывая руки на груди. — Было очень больно? 

— Пока ты спал как бревно среди бела дня, в отличие от единственного честного труженика в этой семье. 

— Понятно. Рассказывай уже, придурок. 

— Как раз собирался, сучка. 

— Так поторопись. Мы не можем сидеть тут целый день, честный ты труженик. 

Дин смерил его убийственным взглядом, Сэм ядовито улыбнулся в ответ, подняв подбородок, и в этот момент Дин заметил у него на шее след укуса. 

— У этой девушки было трагическое прошлое. Ее бойфренды один за другим пропадали или расставались с жизнью при загадочных обстоятельствах. Просто собирали вещи и уезжали, или умирали. Инфлюэнца, авария на железной дороге, инфаркт — что угодно. Она начала думать, что проклята. 

Сэм подался вперед, поставив локти на стол, как будто Дин всегда рассказывал ему самые лучшие сказки. Хотя в тот раз, когда Дин в первый раз сказал ему правду, Сэм полночи рыдал от ужаса, пока не заснул. 

— Поговаривали, что она ведьма, поэтому во всех злоключениях обвиняли ее саму. И когда девушка, э-э… — Дин заглянул в главную статью, — Милли, наконец, нашла себе жениха, все надеялись, что он никуда не денется, потому что иначе она просто спятит, или что похуже.

Сэм, не отрываясь, смотрел на его губы. Смутившись, Дин быстро облизнул их, но продолжал рассказывать. 

— И вот однажды — была особенно темная ночь, или полнолуние, или бог знает что еще — этот парень слишком быстро ехал домой по проселочной дороге. Машину занесло на гравии, он перевернулся и вылетел в кювет. Получил сотрясение мозга и умер. Семья не успела выйти из больницы и начать приготовления к похоронам, как Милли отправилась домой. Позвала подругу и сказала, что сыграет в одну игру, чтобы проверить, удастся ли ей снова увидеть Чарли. Сказала, что хочет увидеть свою настоящую любовь. 

— «Полное собрание старомодных игр для вечеринок»? — спросил Сэм. 

Дин пожал плечами и перевернул страницу, на которой фотография улыбающейся девушки соседствовала с местом преступления. На странице осталось коричневое пятно от пролитого кофе. Дин приложил палец рядом с пятном. 

— Видишь вот это?

Сэм пригляделся и ахнул.

— Зеркало. Значит, это может быть Милли.

— Может быть. 

— Но все эти люди не играли ни в какую игру, Дин, почему она нападает на них?

Сэм смотрел на него в упор, словно ждал ответа на другой, гораздо более сложный вопрос. Чтобы избавиться от неловкого ощущения, Дин поднялся на ноги и бесцельно прошелся по комнате. 

— Я не знаю, Сэмми. 

В этот момент у Сэма зазвонил телефон. 

— Собираешься отвечать? — спросил Дин, потому что Сэм так и смотрел на него с непонятным выражением. Наконец брат потянулся за телефоном. 

Дин опрокинул чашку, ловя ртом последние капли кофе. Прямо сейчас он отдал бы что угодно за чашку крепкого горького кофе с привкусом золы. Но придется подождать, пока они окажутся на южной трассе. 

Сэм позвал: 

— Дин. _Дин_.

— Что?

— Звонили из морга. 

 

[xix.]

Она была в крови с головы до ног. Кровь запеклась на груди, испачкала волосы, руки. Она лежала навзничь на металлическом столе, глядя в потолок остекленевшими глазами. Футболки с логотипом Индианапольских Жеребцов на ней не было. 

— Простите, что снова вас вызвал, ребята, — сказал коронер. — Я, конечно, всегда рад видеть ваши милые мордашки. Но я не ожидал, что у меня на столе появится еще один труп. Не в таком виде. 

Сэм кивнул, и Дин увидел, как у него отвердел подбородок. 

— Да, сэр, мы вас слышим. 

— Ее нашла соседка около часа назад. 

— Соседка? — спросил Дин. — Жена Дона? — он пытался вспомнить имя, переглянулся с Сэмом, но все равно не вспомнил. 

— Нет, соседка с другой стороны. Маленькая пожилая леди, которая принесла ей кабачки. Пришла с собачкой, обе перепугались до полусмерти. 

— Могу себе представить, — сказал Сэм. 

— Санитары скорой помощи сказали, что им пришлось выломать дверь, — сказал коронер. Он пошевелил пальцами, как будто хотел закурить и искал сигарету. Дин научился узнавать непроизвольные жесты, говорящие о пристрастиях и вредных привычках. У него были свои вредные привычки — быстрая езда, стрельба, Сэм. 

— Она была в ванной? — спросил Сэм, заглядывая в раскрытую грудную клетку. 

— Так и есть, — больше коронер явно не собирался ничего рассказывать, надо было задавать вопросы. 

Дин вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, задев край стола. 

— Как соседка ее нашла? 

— Запасной ключ. Заметила, что из-под двери течет кровь. Похоже, она собиралась принимать ванну. Или только что вышла из ванны, неважно. Это не самоубийство, — сказал коронер. — Вряд ли человек способен сам рассечь себе грудь и извлечь сердце. Даже какой-нибудь древний ацтек или майя, или как их там. 

— Чтобы солнце каждый день вставало на востоке, — тихо сказал Сэм, и Дин пнул его в щиколотку. 

Коронер склонил голову к плечу и прищурился, глядя на Сэма. 

— Ребята, вы ведь найдете этого сукиного сына? 

— Да, сэр, мы уже близко, — сказал Сэм и решительно кивнул, так что волосы рассыпались по лбу. 

— Хорошо. Я не хочу больше видеть такое в своем морге. 

Уже в дверях Сэм обернулся. 

— Она не сказала нам, как ее зовут. 

Коронер толкнул металлический стол, и тот с лязгом покатился по чисто вымытому полу. 

— Джойс, — сказал он. — Ее звали Джойс. 

 

[xx.]

Сэм ураганом вылетел из здания, хлопнул дверью, с грохотом сбежал по лестнице, широкими шагами пересек тротуар, бормоча под нос проклятия. Дин подумал, что проклятия здесь как нельзя более уместны, потому что они были прокляты — Сэм Дином, а Дин Сэмом. 

И вот к чему это привело. Они отвлекались друг на друга, а люди гибли. Дин гадал, не им ли быть следующими, ведь рано или поздно, на какой-нибудь охоте это должно было случиться. 

Они сели в машину. Сэм тихо сказал: 

— Ты не виноват, Дин. 

Дин закрыл свою дверь, завел машину и тронулся с места, и только потом спросил:

— Что? 

— Знаю я тебя. Ты ни в чем не виноват. 

Непонятно, как у брата это получалось. Как будто Сэму было известно все тайное и несказанное. Не совсем ясновидение, но очень похоже. Дин иногда думал, что и правда проклят, обречен на Сэма, на его удачные догадки и неудачные карточные фокусы, на Сэма, который все видит и все знает, и без усилий говорит на том языке, который Дин считал только своим.

Каждый раз это сбивало его с толку. Сэм не просто хорошо его понимал — он знал его, как художник знает собственный рисунок, до последнего штриха. 

— Ты тоже не виноват, — сказал он наконец, потому что надо было что-то ответить. 

— И все же, — сказал Сэм. — Она не должна была умереть. 

— Никто из них не должен был, Сэм. Именно поэтому мы сюда приехали.

Сэм стянул с себя галстук. 

— Дин.

— Что? 

— Прошлой ночью… 

— Да, прошлой ночью? 

Сэм снова смотрел в окно, и, глянув искоса, Дин увидел на залитом солнцем стекле отражение машины изнутри, сиденье, куртку Сэма и самого Сэма с прикрытыми глазами, отчетливый силуэт на фоне домов и деревьев. 

— Как ты думаешь, что мне от тебя нужно? — произнес он медленно, сформулировав, наконец, вопрос. 

Адреналина, подумал Дин. Разрядки.

Он подумал о доверии и близости. О том, как ладони скользят по телу, которое он всю жизнь изучал глазами и успел привыкнуть к нему, как к своему собственному. 

Он подумал о том, как быстро сгорают спички. 

Он подумал о том, что, входя в комнату, всегда нужно подумать, как будешь из нее выбираться. 

— Может, личный шофер, — сказал он вслух. — Или человек, который научит тебя слушать приличную музыку? 

Сжав пальцы на руле, он слишком резко взял следующий поворот, Сэма занесло, и он ударился виском о стекло. 

Больше он ничего не сказал. 

 

[xxi.]

В ту ночь, на пижамной вечеринке, Шерри решила сыграть в игру. Зеркало и свеча, старейший прием, который можно найти в любой книге, в любой эпохе, у любого народа на земле. 

Глядя в зеркало, всегда рискуешь. Зеркала отражают, но не все отдают обратно. Они сохраняют в глубине частицу тебя. Ты не хочешь платить, но они все равно забирают понемногу свою долю. 

Шерри открыла ящик Пандоры с серебряной зеркальной крышкой и поплатилась за это жизнью. 

— Сэм, это не Кровавая Мэри, — сказал Дин. — Не какая-то путаная городская легенда, и не призрак, который уверен, что ты должен заплатить за… что там ему взбредет в голову. 

Оба они не слишком разбирались в этом — что будет, если пролить кровь перед зеркалом, чем это может грозить. Им в жизни довелось разбить немало зеркал, но у них ни до, ни после не было особенной удачи, так что какая разница, в самом деле. 

Сэм растянулся на кровати поверх сбившегося покрывала и хмыкнул: 

— Невероятная проницательность. 

— Ну подумай сам.

— Хорошо. Значит, то, что сделала Шерри — что бы это ни было, — положило начало всему остальному. 

— Да, Сэм, она была первой. Именно так это обычно работает. 

Сэм был в другом углу комнаты, в тени, но Дин все равно догадался, что он досадливо закатил глаза. 

— Строго говоря, все началось с Милли. 

— Может, и так. Ведьма или нет, Милли что-то сделала, и с тех пор все в этом городе пошло наперекосяк, — сказал Дин, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Жених погиб. Не успело тело остыть, как она решила провести ритуал, который устраивают на Хэллоуин, когда «завеса истончается», потому что ей хотелось снова увидеть своего любимого. _После того, как он умер_. Неудивительно, что где-то произошло короткое замыкание. 

— Невероятная проницательность, — передразнил Дин, и Сэм бросил в него скомканным листом. 

 

[xxii.]

Поздний завтрак прошел тихо. Сэм не смотрел на Дина, не дотрагивался до него, отодвинул стул и делал заметки на обороте библиотечных распечаток, а Дин смотрел, как на парковке воробьи прыгают по растрескавшемуся асфальту.

Какое-то время они молча сидели в кафе. Снаружи сигналили друг другу раздраженные водители. Ветер усилился. Когда они возвращались в мотель, соль оседала у них на лицах, воздух резал глаза, а Сэм так и светился от злости. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — раздраженно сказал наконец Сэм. — Вопрос в том, что общего у всех этих людей? 

— И как они все связаны с Милли. 

— Да. 

Бумаги зашелестели, словно крылья. Сэм встал и начал ходить по комнате. Дина это нервировало. Он как будто должен был что-то сделать, но позабыл. Может быть, стоило прямо ответить на вопрос, услышанный раньше в машине. Тот, который Сэм задал так осторожно. 

Когда Сэм оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Дин поймал его за петлю на джинсах и потянул к себе.

— Эй, Сэмми. Сядь-ка. 

Сэм уставился на него с нескрываемым изумлением, но сел, и они стукнулись коленями. 

Дин наклонился вперед, Сэм подался назад.

— Значит, Шерри решила сыграть в дурацкую игру, чтобы увидеть свою настоящую любовь. Ничего удивительного, ей было четырнадцать. Подростки, — Дин хмыкнул. — Вечно им не терпится заглянуть в будущее. 

Сэм тоже всегда хотел знать будущее и требовал, чтобы кто-нибудь ему рассказал. А когда понял, что отец и Дин ему не ответят, отправился на поиски того, кто сможет это сделать. 

— Звучит разумно. Но тогда что сделала Ханна?

— Она просто стояла перед зеркалом? 

Сэм махнул рукой.

— Хорошо, к ней мы еще вернемся. А Иэн? 

— Он был влюблен в Ханну. А у Дона была любовница. 

— А Джойс? 

Сэм хмыкнул, и Дин спросил: 

— Что?

— Она была влюблена в Дона, — сказал Сэм. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Ты не слышал, как она о нем говорила? Как будто это самый необычный человек на земле. Да ты что, он вкручивал ей лампочки. 

Дин ухмыльнулся, но Сэм нахмурился: 

— Нет, Дин, не в этом смысле. 

— Умеешь ты испортить все веселье. 

— Послушать тебя, это моя работа. 

— Ты с ней отлично справляешься, продолжай в том же духе. 

— Тогда где мое повышение? Регулярные отпуска? Социальные гарантии?

— Все это дерьмо собачье, и оно тебе не нужно. Ты со мной, Сэмми, это лучше всех повышений и отпусков в мире. 

Сэм улыбнулся ему. На шее у него все так же виднелся след укуса, а у Дина на запястьях остались синяки от пальцев Сэма. На мгновение мир вспыхнул ярким огнем. 

— Значит, все дело в любви, — сказал Дин. — Отлично. 

И Сэм вздрогнул, как будто его ударили, и его улыбка погасла. 

— Нет, я так не думаю, — сказал он. 

— То есть как? Уверен, если бы мы спросили родителей Ханны, оказалось бы, что она тоже в кого-то влюблена. 

— В Иэна? — пожал плечом Сэм. 

Дин фыркнул.

— Только не в Иэна. 

— Почему нет? 

— Ты же видел Ханну…

— В некотором смысле. 

— И видел Иэна…

— В некотором смысле.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что Ханна вообще знала о его существовании, — сказал Дин и побарабанил пальцами по столу, как это делал Эдди из бара.

— Приятно знать, что ты до сих пор не расстался с подростковыми стереотипами. 

— Я вообще не разочаровываю.

Сэм смотрел на него так долго, будто пытался разгадать спрятанный в словах Дина тайный смысл.

 

[xxiii.]

Брат сказал что-то странное — _дело не только в любви_ — и Дин чуть не ответил: «Ха, ну тогда дело в смерти». Но Сэм схватил со стола ключи и скрылся за дверью, прежде чем он успел открыть рот. 

Сэм не понимал одного — может быть, дело не в любви, но почти всегда дело в смерти. Любовь всего лишь предвестник смерти, знамение неизбежного. Сэм не видел этого. Он никогда не думал о смерти, хотя она была единственным неизменным ингредиентом в рецепте. Может, поэтому его так глубоко ранили чужие страдания — смерть всегда становилась для него неожиданностью.

Дин понял, что задремал, только когда рывком проснулся. Воздуха не хватало, онемевшие пальцы сводило болью, сердце бешено колотилось, рубашка промокла от пота.

Он с трудом добрел до ванной. Не стал включать свет, просто подошел к раковине и открыл кран. Чистая вода, ржавая, чистая. Дин подставил руки под холодную струю, плеснул пару пригоршней в лицо, отхлебнул из сложенных ладоней. Вода была как с тающего ледника. 

Он посмотрел в зеркало. Он не знал, как долго стоит здесь, и не помнил, что ему снилось. Но внезапно всю серебряную поверхность занял Сэм, стоявший позади. Для его собственного отражения не осталось места, в зеркале был только Сэм. 

— Дин?

И тогда Дин вспомнил: он вел машину, Сэм сидел рядом, но это был не его Сэм — это был Сэм из зеркала, который смеялся, который перерезал горло его брату, на джинсах у него была кровь, на лице улыбка, и он повторял: «Дин, ты видишь меня, ты _видишь меня_ , а значит, теперь ты мой». 

— Дин? 

Дин увидел в зеркале себя, бледного как полотно, с широко раскрытыми глазами. Он застыл в неловкой позе, словно марионетка, стискивая край раковины, и на костяшках у него было что-то красное.

— Ты как? — спросил Сэм, подходя ближе. Отражение стало больше, и Дин отчетливо подумал: «Только не Сэма, пожалуйста, только не Сэма, будь я проклят».

Он чувствовал руку на плече, руку на шее, слышал голос Сэма:

— Дин, смотри на меня, смотри на меня, что случилось? 

Прикосновение было теплым. Это был настоящий Сэм. Вода так и лилась из незакрытого крана, стекала по рубашке Дина. Рубашка липла к телу, заставляя ежиться от холода. 

— Сэм…

Брат проверял ему пульс, крепко прижимая большой палец к бьющейся жилке. 

— Да, — кивнул он. 

Должно быть, имена тоже могли служить защитой. Дин снова сказал «Сэм» и повторил в третий раз, не потому что брат не откликался, а чтобы развеять непонятный морок. 

Рука Сэма соскользнула ему на грудь, и он подумал о том, как давным-давно Сэм сказал ему: «Прекрати, прекрати меня звать». 

 

[xxiv.]

Дверь в ванную была закрыта — лишних зеркал им не требовалось. Сэм вернулся с машиной Дина, ключами Дина и двумя зеркалами. 

— Это зачем? 

— Одно для работы, второе пожертвовать, — сказал Сэм, указывая на зеркала, которые положил рядышком на кровать Дина. 

— Пожертвовать? — переспросил Дин, обходя зеркала. — Спасибо, Мари Лаво (**). 

Он снова вспомнил о Новом Орлеане. Жаркая сырость и кофе со вкусом золы вместо мутной жижи со дна кофеварки, которую подавали здесь, легкие темные ночи, когда они с Сэмом бродили в свете фонарей, крали святую воду из церковных купелей и жгли свечи, предназначенные для девы Марии. Он хотел вернуться туда. Воспоминания сверкали перед мысленным взглядом, тянули прочь с Восточного побережья. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что здесь ему не нравилось. Вполне приличное место, можно приехать сюда на неделю-другую. Проблема только в том, что здесь его могли разрезать пополам и вынуть сердце, а потом засыпать рану солью. И этой земле будет все равно, потому что у нее полно собственных ран, нанесенных десятилетия назад и засыпанных солью. 

Сэм выжидающе смотрел на него, как будто вдруг заметил на полуслове, что Дин не слушает. 

— Ты хочешь выманить эту тварь, а потом убить, — наугад сказал Дин. Наверняка Сэм предложил что-то в этом духе. 

— Да, — сказал Сэм. 

— А зачем жертвенное зеркало? Чтобы солнце каждый день вставало на востоке? 

— Ну конечно. Оно мне понадобится, чтобы забрать твое сердце, Дин. Очень стильно.

Дин подумал, что Сэму, с его губами, глазами и руками, для этого не нужно было никакое зеркало. 

— И что ты хочешь делать теперь? 

— Кто бы это ни был — Милли или кто-то другой, — я думаю, его можно убить серебром, — сказал Сэм, поднимая одно из зеркал. 

Дин нахмурился. 

— Почему не пулями? 

Зеркало наклонилось, отразив Дина с головы до ног. Сэм заглянул за раму, взвесил зеркало на руке, потом задумчиво уставился в него. 

— Я подумал, мы можем с тем же успехом вернуться к истокам. 

— Но тварь, на которую мы охотимся, приходит через зеркала. 

— И может быть, это лучший способ ее убить.

— Она считает, что зеркало — ее территория и не ждет неприятностей с этой стороны, — догадался Дин, и когда Сэм взглянул на него, криво пожал плечами. Никто не ждет опасности в собственном доме, разве нет?

— И как ты собираешься… 

— Я его разобью. И мы выберем один осколок, — сказал Сэм. 

Дин хотел сказать что-то насчет того, что тогда им не будет удачи — семь минут, семь часов, семь дней, семь недель, семь месяцев, семь лет и деньги под семь процентов. А может, они смогут предсказывать будущее, как седьмой сын седьмого сына. Чего с ними только не бывало, даже интересно было бы проверить, как подействует разбитое зеркало на Винчестеров с их удачей, переменчивой, как улыбка хорошенькой девушки. 

Но вместо всего этого он произнес только: 

— Как скажешь, Сэмми. 

Сэм огляделся, взял дробовик, выложил патроны на кровать. Дин отступил на шаг, и Сэм замахнулся прикладом. 

В руках у Сэма было ружье, а не нож, как во сне. Звонко громыхнуло разбитое стекло — звук беды и несчастья. Зеркало превратилось в звезду с сотней лучей.

Сэм вынул подходящий осколок — длинный острый клык из зеркальной пасти, похожий на клинок с обратной заточкой. 

 

— — —  
 _(**) Мари Лаво (1801-1881) — жрица вуду, одна из самых влиятельных жительниц Нового Орлеана в XIX веке, впоследствии ставшая героиней множества рассказов и фольклорных легенд._

[xxv.]

Они дождались наступления ночи, потому что привыкли действовать в темноте. К тому же Сэм сказал, дело не только в любви, а значит, темнота подходила как нельзя лучше. 

Они ждали, молча коротая время за картами. Зеркала остались на кровати, одно целое, другое разбитое, оружие лежало неподалеку. Они ждали. Сэм так и не объяснил, что хотел сказать своим замечанием о любви, и Дин не был уверен, что хочет это услышать. 

Они ждали. Дин не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Сэм ждет чего-то еще, то ли от себя, то ли от него, но он молчал. Когда солнце зашло, Сэм расслабил плечи и шумно выдохнул. 

Они уже выбрали место. В поисках могилы они прошли насквозь все кладбище с изъеденными временем и непогодой надгробиями и в самом дальнем конце набрели на хижину, затерявшуюся среди деревьев.

Дин постучал костяшками по деревянной стене хижины. Если все остальное не сработает, они будут стрелять, а потом как можно быстрее постараются добежать до могилы Милли в углу кладбища. 

— Я буду приманкой, — сказал Дин, когда они собирали вещи, и Сэм застыл с обоймой серебряных пуль в руке.

— Нет, подожди, почему ты? 

— Почему бы нет. 

Глаза Сэма сверкнули, он словно собирался что-то сказать, но прикусил язык и помрачнел. Как будто он уже видел одного из них или обоих мертвыми, или вспомнил о самоубийственных сделках, которые заключаются на кладбищах и вроде бы ничего не значат до тех пор, пока не начнут сбываться. 

В некотором смысле Дин поступил эгоистично. Он вызвался не для того, чтобы уберечь Сэма от опасности лишиться сердца в прямом, а не переносном смысле, или от сражения с очередной жадной тварью, стремившейся запустить когти в мир, больше ей не принадлежавший. Не только для того. 

Он был уверен, что угадал правильно, и не хотел видеть то, что зеркало покажет Сэму. Кого оно наколдует для него, если это будет не Милли. Потому что Сэм был прав — дело не только и не столько в любви. Дело в страхе потери, а о потерях они знали немало. 

Он думал, что там будет Джесс, одетая в огненное платье, с дымящейся копной волос. И Сэм не должен был увидеть это снова. Дин был уверен, что если это случится, Сэм уйдет. 

Он поступил эгоистично. Он не хотел рисковать. Если приманкой станет он, все будет в порядке. Дело не в любви — дело в страхе, а потери так или иначе всегда преследовали Дина. 

— Почему бы нет, — повторил он. 

 

[xxvi.]

Они пешком дошли до кладбища. Все нужное было уложено в рюкзаки, и по давно заученной привычке они держались в тени, не выходя на свет фонарей. 

Они пробирались в темноте между надгробиями — Дин впереди, Сэм сзади, так близко, что почти дышал ему в затылок. 

В хижине они зажгли фонарики. Белые лучи выхватили из темноты рассохшиеся доски. В щелях рос бурьян. 

— Как ты думаешь, что мне от тебя нужно? — спросил Сэм, устраивая второе зеркало на импровизированной подставке. 

Дин обернул широкий конец зеркального осколка порванной наволочкой и протянул его Сэму, не глядя на него и не глядя в зеркало. Наклонился к сумке, вытащил из нее свечу, потом начал копаться в поисках спичек.

Надо было сказать правду. Сэму нужно все и ничего, и Дин пытался не трогать его совсем и одновременно подарить ему весь мир, отдать последний медяк из кармана и всю кровь до последней капли.

— Не знаю, Сэмми. Наверное, у тебя просто было такое настроение в тот момент. 

Чиркнув спичкой, он зажег свечу. 

 

[xxvii.]

Дин смотрел в зеркало. Свеча оплывала рядом, бросая по сторонам слабый свет, тени подрагивали, растекались по темному серебру. 

Он думал, что хотел бы узнать будущее, узнать, уйдет ли от него Сэм, и когда это случится — ведь так, кажется, принято играть в эту игру. 

Он думал о том, что дело не в любви — нет, дело в Сэме, а это все меняло, хотя и не делало понятнее. 

Он думал о том, что они как проклятые братья из сказки, странствующие по свету в поисках того, что невозможно найти. Единственным, что Дину всегда удавалось отыскать, был брат. 

Он думал о том, какие на вкус губы Сэма, и как меняют цвет его ореховые глаза, особенно когда он шепчет: «Пожалуйста». 

Он думал о картах, которые они рисовали и перерисовывали вместе. 

Он думал о том, как их имена в разное время служили то заклинаниями на удачу, то проклятиями. 

Он думал о вырванных сердцах и разбитых сердцах, о сердцах, пронзенных клинками и пулями, о сердцах в венках из роз и колючей проволоки, окруженных корявыми строчками, об украденных сердцах, потерянных, найденных.

Дин вдруг понял, что больше не видит своего отражения. Всю серебряную поверхность занимал Сэм, а ведь его здесь даже…

— Сэм? 

Сэм улыбнулся, злобно искривив рот. В мерцающем свете казалось, что его фигура слегка расплывается по краям. 

— Сэмми. 

Когда Дин обернулся, он увидел вовсе не Сэма. 

Иглы зубов, иглы когтей, зеркальные осколки вместо глаз и шипение, похожее на звук, с которым зажигается спичка. 

 

[xxviii.]

Оно скользило как тень, текло, как вода. Надеясь, что достаточно убедительно изображает мишень, Дин отступал, двигаясь к зеркалу. 

Оно следовало за ним по пятам, ступая след в след, как опытный хищник, выжидающий удобного момента. И Дин решил подбросить ему этот момент, повернувшись спиной. 

Он почувствовал, как что-то полоснуло куртку сзади, поперек лопаток. 

А потом разбил зеркало кулаком. 

Оно завизжало, в этом звуке смешались звон разбитого стекла и пронзительный скрежет ножа по кости. 

Дина обдало чем-то теплым и вязким, он поднял глаза и увидел, что тварь валится на землю, а над ней в полный рост стоит Сэм. 

Осколок ярко сверкнул в его руках, он упал на колени и вонзил его в шею твари, под разверстую пасть, полную острых зубов. 

Потом он медленно поднялся, вытирая ладони о джинсы. На зеркале была кровь, на костяшках у Дина тоже была кровь. 

Свет мерцал и плыл, как будто они оказались под водой, и Сэм повторял: «Дин, Дин, эй, ты как? Дин…»

 

[xxix.]

Сэм сжег тело — лишние предосторожности не помешают — а Дин оставил разбитое зеркало в хижине. На всякий случай. 

Они вернулись в мотель. У Дина были содраны костяшки, Сэм глубоко порезал ладонь об осколок. 

Медленно и неловко, морщась от боли, они промыли раны, и Сэм прочитал очистительную молитву на латыни. Может быть, они вотрут в раны соль, но не сейчас. 

Потом Сэм притянул к себе Дина, который перевязывал ему руку, и сказал что-то перед тем, как поцеловать его. 

— Не только в этот момент, — сказал он. — Не только, Дин. 

И Дин поцеловал его в ответ, просто потому что не знал, что сказать. 

 

[xxx.] 

Они уехали до рассвета. Было холодно, дул пронизывающий ветер. У Сэма под глазами залегли глубокие тени, у Дина распухла отбитая рука. Церковный колокол вызванивал очередной час. К языку намертво прилип вкус соли и дыма, и чего-то металлического, похожего на кровь. 

Сэм нашел на карте магистральную дорогу и провел по ней пальцем на юг. Сверкающая черная машина пронеслась мимо последнего ограничения скорости на выезде из города и рванула к горизонту. 

С каждой оставленной позади милей ветхая ткань расползалась, древняя соль и древняя магия слабели, повисали обрывками на ветвях придорожных деревьев. Когда небо стало совсем белым, Сэм сказал: «Останови». 

Они вышли, прислонились к машине, и Дин вспомнил, как Сэм ответил священнику: «Зависит от того, во что вы просите меня поверить». Ему хотелось спросить: «Теперь ты веришь?»

Но Сэм потянул Дина за рукав и сказал: 

— Ты видел в зеркале меня. Ты думал, я не хочу… — он осекся, наклонил голову. — Ты думал, я не останусь. 

— Лучше уж мне увидеть тебя, чем тебе увидеть…

— Увидеть кого? Тебя? 

Нет, помотал головой Дин. «Нет, — подумал он, — Джесс. Ты увидел бы Джесс». 

Сэм еще ближе притянул Дина к себе. 

— Это был бы ты. Никто другой. Ты знал, что увидишь в зеркале меня. Кого еще мог увидеть я? — сказал он и прижался лицом к плечу Дина.

— Тебя, Дин, только тебя, — глухо повторил он. Дин запустил руки Сэму в волосы, заставляя поднять лицо, и поцеловал. 

И, не прерывая поцелуя, умудрился выговорить: 

— Я знаю, прости меня, я знаю. 

Поцелуй стал глубже, горячее, они оперлись о машину, держась друг за друга, и в голове у Дина пронеслось: «Сэмми, Сэм, я знаю, все в порядке, прости, я просто ошибся».


End file.
